


You Broke my Heart!

by sstwins



Series: EAH High School AU [3]
Category: Ever After High
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 10:05:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10762026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sstwins/pseuds/sstwins
Summary: Cedar really needs to be more careful when she’s walking down the hallway.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from @jashtah on Tumblr, who asked for Cedar and Cerise in a the following AU based on this ask meme! http://sstwins.tumblr.com/post/159465123752/send-me-charactersa-pairing-a-number-for-a  
> 'you broke my heart! no really you broke the heart sculpture/model i was making for art class that’s due tomorrow KILL ME NOW! AU'
> 
> Also, this is based on jashtah's excellent high school AU! Please check out their art before reading!! http://jashtah.tumblr.com/post/157332160627/i-only-wanted-to-draw-them-with-casual-clothes-and

Slowly, carefully, Cedar stepped along down the hallway, small heart statue held in her hands. It was a project for art class, to recreate a part of the body, and Cedar had been assigned to do the heart. She’d ended up making a very realistic clay model of the blood pumping organism. She could only imagine what one of those would feel like inside of a real, living, working body.

As was usual when she walked, Cedar didn’t pay too much attention to where she was walking. She was more focused on the goal of the trip: taking the statue back from the kiln to the art classroom. She’d finished with the project a day early, and she was pretty proud of herself. Usually, Cedar was a big procrastinator.

Unfortunately, since she wasn’t watching her steps, Cedar wasn’t watching the path in front of her either. When she collided with another girl, Cedar’s gangly puppet legs gave way, and she toppled to the ground, smacking her skull against the floor. She groaned, more out of disorientation than anything.

“We have to stop meeting like this,” a familiar voice stated, and Cedar snapped herself up to a sitting position. She’d bumped into Cerise.

“Good to see you again,” Cedar squeaked out. If she had the ability to blush, she knew that her cheeks would be bright red right now. Maybe she could just grab her statue and run. It had fallen out of her hands and she looked around for it, before noticing a shard of red ceramic on the floor. Then another, and another. Pieces of her project.

Cedar assumed that this was the feeling people meant when they said that their heart dropped.

“Hey, you okay?” Cerise asked, extending a hand to help Cedar up. Cedar, though, was still staring at the shards on the floor in desolation.

Finally, Cerise put two and two together. “Did you drop something?” she asked, bending down as well.

Despite how thrilling it was to have Cerise so close to her, Cedar was still consumed by dread. “It’s an art project… was. It was an art project.”

“Can you fix it?” Cerise bent down and picked up one of the scraps, a tiny shard hardly more than a millimeter thick. “Or… maybe not.”

Cedar shook her head. “No. It took me a week to make this, and it’s due tomorrow. I’ll have to make a new one somehow.”

Cerise twirled the shard around in her hand, looking anxious. Then, she glanced back at Cedar and nodded slightly. “It’s okay,” she said, “I can make the project for you.”

“You?” Cedar had never seen Cerise do anything particularly artsy, and she watched Cerise a lot. It was so kind of the girl to even offer though, and it made Cedar grin even though her heart was in shards around her. “You could. That would actually be really nice. But I’ll help too.” She wasn’t about to be entirely useless. She wanted to be impressive. And it was _her_ project.

“No. You already made an entire piece. It’s my fault for stopping in the middle of the hallway.” Cerise finally stood up, once again extending her hand to Cedar. “I’ll finish it by tomorrow.”

Cedar was almost too nervous to take Cerise’s hand, but she finally reached up and just did it. Cerise had much smaller hands than Cedar had been expecting, but she had a firm, comforting grip. “If you’re really sure. But I can do something if you need anything. Anything at all.”

“I’ll be fine. Don’t worry.” Cerise gave a very unconvincing smile. Cedar turned away wondering what in the world she’d gotten herself into.


	2. Practically Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cerise tries (and fails) to create an artistic masterpiece for Cedar.

Cerise didn’t know what in the world she’d gotten herself into.

She hardly even knew the puppet girl, Cedar, and now she was making an entire art project for her. She couldn’t help feeling responsible for the damage though, and the look on the girl’s face when she’d noticed her shattered project was enough to break anyone’s heart. So, after getting the rundown of the assignment from her, Cerise had sent the other girl on her way, and she’d entered the art room for the first time in her entire high school career.

All in all, this had been a terrible idea. The art room was very large and confusing. Cerise had no idea how to find anything that she needed. And she wasn’t very artistic. She was more into athletics.

Cedar had said that she was making a heart sculpture, so she assumed that she would need some clay and red paint. It looked like there was some clay sitting on a countertop nearby. Cerise walked over and picked it up. She could still knead it, which probably meant that it was usable. And there, by the sink, was a bottle of red paint. Perfect. Cerise carried her supplies over to a free table and began.

It was more difficult than she’d expected to push the clay into a heart shape. Even though the concept was simple, Cerise just couldn’t get it to look right. Eventually, she just gave up, and once the lines of the sculpture were almost smooth, she got up to get a paintbrush. The clay was mostly dry by now, so she was pretty sure that she could just apply the paint. Once her slathering was done, Cerise stepped back to take a look at the finished product.

For what had been almost an hour’s worth of work, it sure didn’t look like much. It was sort of lumpy and uneven. But hopefully it was passable. Cerise grabbed a piece of notebook paper and scribbled Cedar onto it, setting it near the piece, so that that other girl could find it the next day. There. That was probably almost as good as the original.

**Author's Note:**

> Fic requests are open!!
> 
> Check the link below for more info! You can send in requests on Tumblr or here in my mailbox!  
> http://sstwins.tumblr.com/post/157758018497/fic-requests-are-open#notes


End file.
